


Fourth of July

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Dean, Comforting Sam, Cute, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, Multi, Scared Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is afraid of fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth of July

Cas whimpers every time another explosion goes off. Dean had teased him at first for being afraid of the “boom-booms” and Sam had laughed a little when they started going off, too, but they’d since become aware of just serious Castiel’s fear of fireworks is.

 

“It reminds me of how we used to fight in Heaven,” he’d informed Dean and Sam.

 

The fireworks had started around five o’clock in the afternoon. It’s half past nine, and they have several hours to go before everyone stops throwing explosives into the sky.

 

Dean and Sam have been very supportive, though. Sam had held Cas while Dean built them a makeshift pillow fort over his bed, and they’ve been curled up underneath the canopy of blankets ever since, holding Cas and kissing him and trailing gentle, calming touches across his body.

 

Sam had offered to lend Cas his iPod for the night, and it had worked for about five minutes before a particularly loud firework went off and Cas had jumped six inches.

 

Now, they’re cocooned in a mass of pillows and blankets, soft light filtering through the canopy, and Sam is just falling asleep when Cas screams.

 

“Cas, baby, you gotta calm down. You can’t keep screaming every time there’s a loud noise outside,” Dean admonishes gently.

 

“I’m s-sorry,” Cas stutters.

 

“No, I’m sorry, sweetie. I hate seeing you like this. What can I do to comfort you, hmm?” They’ve already done nearly everything they can. Cas is surrounded by soft toys and blankets and people who love him and he’s still a whimpering, shaking wreck.

 

Cas thinks for a minute, then lays his head down on Dean’s chest. “Your heart,” he says. “It makes me feel safe when I hear it.” Another firework goes off, but this time, Cas only jolts a little.

 

“Do you think you can sleep, Cas? If me and Sam hold you and you keep listening?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Whenever you’re ready. If you’d rather stay up and talk, that’s okay too.” Dean presses a gentle kiss to the top of his head and Sam snuggles in closer. “We’ve got you.”

 

Cas smiles and closes his eyes. Before long, both he and Sam are fast asleep.


End file.
